The Keeper
by angelofdarknessfire
Summary: This is the sequel to "Three Goddesses'. This story is writen by me! My friend, who wrote the frist story gave me the ok to write this. This one has me in it! read to find out what happens. Review! or one cookies or chapters!
1. More Problems and Another Friend!

**Chapter One**

_Fire works went up into the air, making this a night everyone couldn't forget._

_It's been two years since then. I became a spirit detective like my brother, Yusuke. Morgan is teaching at Touya's and Jin's dojo. Dusty…well she is still going to school with Kurama, but she also became a spirit detective. All of us are still dating our boyfriends, and I haven't had any problem out of the S.D.F…._

* * *

"Tammy?" I looked to see Yusuke and Hiei in the doorway of my room. Putting my book and pen aside, I folded my arms and looked at the two guys. "Don't you know how to knock?" Before Yusuke could say anything, Hiei put a hand over his mouth and smiled. "We did. Come on, we have to go see Koenma." I nodded and grabbed my jean jacket before following the guys out of my room.

* * *

Dusty and Kurama (at their school) "Kurama, tell me again why we are still at school." She looked at him. He sighed, while putting one arm around Dusty and using the other to pick up his back pack. "We are still here, my darling girlfriend, because we are trying to get some of the other girls to like you." After he said this, he kissed her on the forehead. "Oh."

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Dusty pulled out her phone and looked at the I.D. It was Koenma. "Yeah?...Okay we will be there in a few minutes." She hung up and spoke to Kurama. "We have to go see Koenma. It's important." He nodded as the two of them left the school

* * *

**Koenma's Office**

"Why are we here?' Morgan asked, leaning Touya, who had his arms wrapped around her. Koenma didn't reply, as he watched the others file into his office. After about 5 minutes and everyone was in his office, Koenma began talking.

"I called you all here for a very important mission." He stopped, and turned to the huge screen (A/N: To people!) behind his desk. "But first, I want you all to see this. It takes place two years ago, our time." He looked at Dusty, Tammy, and Morgan. "Don't say anything until it's done." When he was done talking, the screen turned on, with everyone silently watching it.

* * *

**What's showing on the screen.**

The first thing that was shown was an African-American girl pacing in a room at the foot of two beds. Her hair was in a black pixie braids that reached her low back. It was currently in a high ponytail. She was wearing baggy jeans and a tight gray V-neck short. She was also wearing two long strands of black beads, some rosy beads with a cross on it, which had a skull on each point and a rose in the middle. 

The girl stopped her pacing and grabbed a phone off one of the beds with one hand; using the other hand to put on a pair of glasses. "Why hasn't anyone called?" She closed her eyes, but only to open them again when the phone in her hand rang. "Hello?...Oh hey, it's me." She sat down on one of the beds. "I'm fine, really. Just…just a little sad, but who wouldn't be. I mean, it's been two years and they haven't been found…" The girl stopped and looked at the door. "I'm here. I thought I heard something. Well anyway…I forget what I was going to say." She let out a sad sigh. She stayed silent and listened to whoever it was on the other end of the line.

Bang! Crash! Boom! Crash!

"Yeah, I heard it. I'll call you back later, bye." She hung up and toss the phone on the bed, as she got up and went to the door. "Something isn't right. No one should be home but me." Opening the door, she leaned out the door. Voices could be heard from downstairs. Male voices. "Crap!" She stayed like that until she heard something that made her eyes go wide. "Check upstairs! Find the girl! Use force if you have to!" Then quickly, but quietly, she closed and locked the door. 

She walked over to the desk in the room, grabbed her notebooks, but left one, and put them in a hidden compartment in her closest. Taking the notebook she left out, she wrote a message, but before she could sign it, there was banging at the door. "What are you doing!" "This door is locked! Help me break it down, I know she's in there." She backed away towards the window. It took no time at all for them to kick the door in. The girl looked panicked but calm at the same time. "Found her!" Said one of the men dressed all in black. There were five of them total. Before the girl had a chance to do anything, two of them grabbed her by each of her arms. Another, who seemed to be the leader, pulled out a needle full of bluish liquid and stepped in front of her. Surprising the guy, she kicked him in the gut, but he returned the favor by punishing her back. After that he injected her with the needle, making the girl pass out. Making sure the girl was really out cold, one of the men holding her picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Then they were gone ion the blink of an eye.

The screen turns black.

* * *

**Back to everyone in Koenma's office.**

Everyone was shocked, but non more that Dusty, Morgan, and Tammy, who were all paler than a sheet of paper. Everyone looked at the three girls. "Where did you get that?" This came from Dusty who was being rocked back and forth by Kurama. "It was in the file, along with the message she wrote, which, as of now, no one knows what it means. A history, a legend, and the importance of her capture."

"So you're saying it's the whole "goddess" thing all over again?" This camae from Tammy who was sitting on Hiei's lap, looking at Koenma. "No and yes." "What!" Everyone was confused. "Let me explain. I think the file we found belongs to a long thought dead group called the Huntra. The information in the file was, until now, thought to be lost along with the goddesses." He stopped to let out a sigh, but before he could say anymore, Morgan beat him to it. "Sis is the…the Keeper." To this, there were a lot of questions, like from ?Yusuke who didn't know what the Keeper was, with Kuwabara agreeing with him. Jin and Touya were asking how the girl could be Morgan's sis. "Shut-up!" It was Tammy. "Sis is what we call her. Or Momo. It's because she shares the same name as Morgan and she is like a sister to all of us. Koenma, you said the message she wrote us was in the file. Can we see it?" He nodded and gave her the paper.

She looked over the paper before turning to Dusty and giving her the paper. "Here, this is you area." "My area?" She looked at the paper and nodded. "Yep, my area alright, I'll translate." She looked at the paper again before beginning. Only those who truly know me, will be able to understand this. There are people here after me. I don't know why, but I think it has to do with the odd stuff that happened after Tammy, Dusty, and Morgan disappeared. The odd dreams as well. I hide my work, they hold the key!" She stopped and gave the paper to Morgan. "Here, I can't read the rest." "well duh, it's Latin." "Latin!" Tammy and Dusty yelled.

"The rest says: I write because it helps. I write because it is the only way for us to truly speak. Save us, Teach us, kill us if necessary." There was silence in the room for a long time before anyone said anything. Hiei was the first to say what everyone was thinking. "What did she mean by 'us'?" No one answered. "We can ask her when we find and save her." Yusuke said with Tammy nodding in agreement. "Yeah, but how will we find her?"

"I think I can help you with that." Everyone turned towards the door to see a man dressed in red grinning in the doorway. 

* * *

A/N: First chapter done. Go read the second one! BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	2. Alone

A/N: There is a correction with my name! My name is Morgan Zella Keyla. My nicknames are Zell, Ze, Mo, Momo, and Sis. Or they just call me Zella! ( I have alot a friends with the name morgan.)

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh! Or Tammy, Morgan, or Dsuty! Just myself!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Momo aka Sis

It's been about three years since I had last seen my sisters. In about two or three weeks it is my 18th birthday. So it's been about a year since I was kidnapped. "I hate my life." I sighed and looked out the window. They, the Huntra, kept moving me from place to place. So it's hard to keep track of the places, the worlds.

"Are you just going to sit there all day?" I turned to see Auron in the doorway. I know! My luck can't get worse. (A/N: I know he's from Final Fantasy X, but this is a crossover! Anddd…he is still dead, cough for now cough, in Spira. This guy is younger and the side of him that he cast away when he became an unsent. Meaning…This Auron has all his emotions. Besides, someone has to teach me how to fight, so why not him? Lol.)

"Maybe." I was looking outside the window as I adjusted my clothing. I was wearing an outfit similar to Sakura's from, Naruto, but it was dark blue, and I was wearing female Japanese styled arts pants that were black. I had long since taken out my pixie braids due to the fact that my hair grows much faster now. My brownish-black hair now went down to my knees. I keep it in a long braid, so not to give any of the meaner members of the Huntra a chance to pull it. I currently wasn't wearing shoes because the only time I wear them is when Auron was training me. But when I was training, I wear black Japanese shoes.

He walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" I didn't answer him. He knew what I was thinking. It was freedom. "Mo?" I looked at him. He was the only one who knew my nickname. So basically, I just talk to him.

"I'm fine. I'm just…" I look back out the window and bit my lower lip. "I'm fine Red. Just fine." He didn't press it. He knew I didn't want to talk when I use the nickname I gave him. But he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and gave me a small hug. "Thanks." He nodded and smiled. He knew just what to do when I felt like crap.

"You up for some training?" I didn't answer him. "I got something that might make you feel better." This sparked my interest. I turned so I was facing him.

"What is it?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"You'll find out." He walked over to the door, but turned back to me. "Oh, and Morgan." Oh no. "Bring your shoes." Ah man! I was hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Okay Auron." Smiling, I went to my bedside and grabbed my black shoes.

Walking over to him, I put my shoes on. "Ready?" I nodded, looking up at him, nodding back. He led me down to the training grounds. At least I'm not totally alone here.

* * *

A/N: REad and review!


	3. Chapter 3: one big puzzle

**Chapter 3: one big puzzle **

**(With Momo and in her POV)**

He led me down through halls and corridors, until we came to the training grounds. There were several members of the huntra in the enclosed area, but most of them had abandoned their training and were standing around something. I tugged on Auron's arm. "Why did you bring me down here?" he turned and looked at me, smiling sweetly. _'I hate it when he does that'_

"Don't worry about it. Nothing will happen that's not suppose to happen"

"Well look at this. Look who it is boys." I tighten my grip on Auron's hand. "Come down from your tower to grace us with you beauty, have you." They all laughed.

"Not now you fools." Auron waved them away, causing them to become silent and move out of our way. In the center was a large, beautifully craved and engraved chest. The cravings were of dragons and wolves and panthers, craved into red oak wood and silver furnishings.

Walking up to it, I bent down and took a closer look. There was a silver lock on it. But it didn't look like any ordinary lock. It had some kind of puzzle on it, or at least I think it was a puzzle. I looked up at Auron, with a raised brow. "Ok, what is it?"

"It's a puzzle chest. They're very rare, in any dimension."

"But Auron, what's in it?" he chuckled, as a low murmur went through the Huntra members that were around us.

"I don't know. I only got to the third puzzle." He smirked. "I thought you would like to take a crack at it." I nodded and sat cross- legged, with my arms fold, in front of the chest. On the lock were bunch a letters surrounding a golden ruby. I reached out and touched it. The instant my fingers touched the jewel, understanding and a voice filled my mind.

_'Why does one so young, want something so old?'_ it talks wow. _'Young one, you must not lose your hope.'_ I could feel the stares on me, from Auron and the Huntra. But my attention was on the lock.

_'Old one, do I know you?_' the voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew it from or even who it belonged to.

_'Yes young one, but you will know in time my identity. Do you wish to gain what is rightfully yours?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Good you have several puzzles to complete. The first is easier and gradually as the puzzle progress, they will become more complex._' I set to work on the first puzzle and completed it in no time at all. Once the puzzle was completed the jewel changed colors. And it changed every time a puzzle was finished. I was on my third puzzle, when I notice the shield around me and the chest. I looked over my shoulder and Auron wasn't there or anywhere in site.

'I hate it when he does that. At least I know what the shield is for.' I turned my attention back to the lock on the chest. All my focus went in to solving the puzzle on the lock, that I would pay no mind to the Huntra that was still watching me and looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

**

* * *

**

(In Koemna's office)

**((Tammy's POV))**

The man had long brown hair, which went down the middle of his back. It was in a ponytail held by a red ribbon. (A/N: look I don't feel putting the outfit down. think final fantasy 10, sir Auron. But instead of red, its black and without the plates, guards and what not. Shirt is red instead of black, and no big coat. And yes he is wearing the shades.) Slung over his shoulder was a shirt type coat, and on the back of it was a dragon wrapped around a door with a panther on it.

We all looked at him. He looked like someone I saw before. Dusty, Morgan, and I exchanged looks. "Do you want my help or not?" he folded his arms over I his chest.

"Yes!" the three of us said I unison. We pulled him into the room and forced him into the chair sitting in front of Koenma's desk and surrounded him on three sides.

"Who are?"

"How can you help us?"

"And what do you what or getting in return?" everyone else in the room stayed silent as we questioned the man.

"First of all, my name is Auron." (A/N: yes this is Auron from final fantasy X, but when he was younger.)

"Oh my god! Aren't you suppose to be dead and on the far plane?" dusty said, as I nodded in agreement. Morgan, like everyone else looked confused. Auron just nodded.

"It would be helpful if you filled the rest of us in as well, please." Kurama chimed in politely.

Dusty looked at me. "I'll do it. It's basically like this. He is from a different dimension. Where we grew up, his world is a video game, like this one is an anime." There was a few ok's around the room. I turned to Morgan. You remember the game we got Momo before we came here?" she nodded. "Where was she in the game?"

"Right after the finals, during the monster attack. That is, the last time I watched her play." She looked at Auron. "This is the legendary guardian of Spira? Holy crap." Dusty and I nodded.

"Can I say something?" everyone looked at Koenma. "Good, everyone but, Tammy, dusty, Morgan, and Auron leave my office."

The guys didn't move. "Just go. We will tell you later any way." after a bit, they got up and left the room and closed the door behind them. "Spill it baby face." I turned on Koenma.

He made a face and mumbled something under his breath along the lines of 'yep you and the idiot are related alright.' "I know about the far plane and of you Auron."

"But the question is what is he doing here?" Morgan said, then looking at both Dusty and myself.

"Let me explain, I don't have much time left before I have to get back to Mo."

"Mo? You mean sis has been with you? And you know where she is?" Dusty and Morgan's face lit up.

"Yes I do." He told us about the past year. That he has been training her to fight and how much her will and her hope was starting to break." At first, the Huntra drugged her every other day to keep her subdued. But now….."

"We have to do something. We need to get her out of here." I agreed with Dusty. We were all silent until Auron suddenly got to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get back to her." He walked over to the door. Nodding to each of us he opened the door. At that moment, **Bonta, Yuske, and Kwanbra **and fell into the room. "I will contact you as soon as I can." He left the room with us looking after him.

"What the hell you guys. Get up." Hiel, **Kumara, Touya,** and Jin came into the room laughing. As the three of them got up, they closed the door.

Hiel came over to me and put his arm around my waist, as **Kwanbra** and **Touya** did the same to Dusty and Morgan.

"I will try to get more information on the Huntra and their activities." Everyone nodded. "Until then and whenever he contacts us, all we can do is….."

"Sir!" One of the aids busted into the room. "There has been a large energy spike in the demon world!"

"What!?"

* * *

A/N: hope you like, lol. I thought I pot it this and yeah since I just got done with it, I just I'll put it up. And it's my birthday!! I'm 20 today, yeah!!!! So just what the next chapter wil be up really soon!! So review, not just read it review!!!!

Hey will someone drop me a line with correct spelling of everyone's names, please. I miss spelled there names. I know..

Or... Heil will come after you and kill you, lol. But that's up to you.


	4. Chp 4: Puzzle solved, maybe… I think

Chapter 4: Puzzle solved, maybe… I think?

* * *

_**(With Momo)**_

_'Very good, young one. I have a few last questions_.' I have solved the chest and it has taken me awhile but I did it. '_What guards you?'_

_'A knight.'_

_'What animal do you think symbolizes you?'_ I thought about it. At first the wolf came to mind but then the thought turned into a panther.

With the image of the panther walking in a forest, I gave my answer, _'Panther.'_

_'I see. Take what is yours young one but understand it will be a hard road ahead'. _

'_I know old one.' _The voice didn't speak again, instead the jewel shattered and warm liquid flowed out. "Blood…." I got up and stepped away from the chest, a hissing sound came from it.

The sound got louder, drawing the attention of the Huntra in the area and others from nearby. I move a little more, feeling the edge of the shield that was meant to keep things out and not in. One had a lot of energy coming from it, even I could tell. Then out of the blue, the chest jumped forward towards me. Something was in that chest and it wanted out. Bad.

Bending over a little, I removed the lock and dropped it on the ground, next to the chest. Then I lifted the lid a little. Raw energy came out. Suddenly something sharp was pressed against the small of my back. "Don't even think about it girl." It was Kutlus, one of the four captions and the man leading the squad that kidnapped me in the first place. "This toy is going to the commander. "

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, "No! I spent all day getting it open. And it…." I stopped a moment and remembered what the voice said. Don't lose hope. I smiled. "It belongs to me!" I threw the chest open.

Energy and power flooded out. All the Huntra were thrown back. With this power, a bright light shot into the sky and surrounded me.

* * *

_**(Kenema's Office) (Third person)**_

"Where is it coming from?"

"We don't know where. But we do know it's in demon world." Another aid came into the office.

"Sir, there is a pillar of light in the sky of demon world." The handed Konema a file and left the room with the other aid.

"Bonta, I want you to make a portal to this location." He handed her a paper. "And I want the rest of you to check it out." Everyone nodded and went through the portal Bonta created.

"Sir?" Bonta closed the portal behind them and turned to Konema. "What is it?"

"I don't know. From what information we got, the energy is unknown. But old….."

**_-Outside the Huntra fortress-_**

Everyone came through the portal, it closed behind them. Shouts of alarm were everywhere."What's going on? And where are we?" No one was sure. But they saw the pillar of white light turn black.

"Wow!" Jin whistled. "Let's go." Dusty, Morgan, and Tammy changed into their goddess forms. "Guys be careful, something tells me this isnt going to be easy." The others nodded and followed the girls into the fortress.

* * *

**_(-With Momo in training grounds-)_**

The energy surged through me, along with knowledge and names. I know why I was

here, kind of. Why the Huntra wanted me. The light dispersed around me. And I could hear Huntra in frenzy around me. I was wearing all black when I was able to see again. Black boots, pants, shirt, jacket, and even bandana. My hair had come loose and tips were white and silver.

There was a tug on my pant leg. I looked down and found a kitten. No a baby pather with a sliver streak of fur a cross its face. It tugged again and jumped back into the chest. Looking into the chest I saw the kitten sitting next to a sliver egg. I picked up the kitten and put him in the hood of my jacket. Next I picked up the egg.

"Mo! Move!" I turned around. Kutlus shot a few rounds of energy based attacks at me. There was no time to move. I held the egg close to me with right arm and held out my left in front of me.

* * *

**_(Yoyo Gang)_**

Running as fast as they could toward the opening of the tunnel. When they came out they took out the Huntra near them.

"Guys look!" Morgan pointed to the center of the field. A girl, holding an egg and was in all black, was in direct fire if an attack with nowhere to move. They watch as she held a hand out as the attack hit.

'BANG' everyone froze and watched as the smoke cleared.

An orb, clear but black, surrounded the girl. The girl made a dismissing motion and the orb disappeared. Once the orb vanished, everything went in a blink of an eye. Half the Huntra moaning in pain. With a snap of her figures a portal appeared and with that the girl disappeared. But unknown to the gang, an orb formed around the and sent the back to Kenema's office, where they found Auron and a girl waiting on them.

_**

* * *

**_

(Kenema's Office) (Momo's POV)

I looked at them as they all came in to view. Kenema had ask if they could brought here. Knowledge to do so ,was given to me when I opened the chest. The three females looked people from memories that were passed to me as well but I could not place it. After getting over the shock that they were not where they were before, they looked at Auron and then to me. I bent over to pet the kitten at me feet, causing my hair to fall in to my face.

"What happened? How did we get back here?"looked toward the speaker through my hair. _I know that voice…_ I sat the egg on the ground to the side and the kitten wrapped itself around the egg.

I stood up, that way they could get a better look at me. The females gasp in shock like they had seen a ghost. " it cant be…" came from one. "Zelleana?" came from another. "no, its Momo." Light surrounded the three and they changed. _I knew them. this is the birthday present I've ever had._

"Tammy, Dusty, Morgan?" they nodded. We closed the distance between each other and hugged. "it is you, I think. You three, are older and different." They grin at each other and looked back at me.

"We will tell you later" dusty said, "its a long story." I nodded and turned to Auron. "Red, sleep?" for some reason I felt tired all of the sudden, like I haven't slept in days. I could feel the darkness. Auron, I knew got what I had meant and had moved closer to me. Rubbing my temple, sighed. "god my head hurts." It was the last thing I could say before the darkness consumed me vision.


End file.
